Alin
Alin son of Torin is a POV character in the Traveler's Gate Trilogy. Alin was born and in the Damascan outskirt village Myria where he lived with his parents and three sisters until the destruction of the village by the unstable Traveler Cormac. The events of the Trilogy detail Alins rise as a prophesied in the first book his fall in the second and redemption in the third. Biography Destruction of Myria Not much is know about Alin's early life yet it can be assumed that he lived a peaceful life with his family. Alin was popular among the villagers known for his storytelling ability, good looks, and easygoing personality. Alins entire world would change one day when a detachment of kingdom soldiers led by the Endross Traveler Cormac would attack his village. The reason for the attack was not known to Alin at the time and he would flee the burning village in confusion and fear, he would take refuge in a nearby cave with a few other villagers when they would be found by Cormac and the travelers. Cormac would introduce himself to the crowd of villagers and reveal that he had come to the village to collect a "small sacrifice" of nine villagers and that the village delegation and thus the villagers had reacted with blasphemy and sedition and as a result in addition to the nine villages he had been sent for he would take all the villagers to Overlord Malachi as prisoners. When Cormac reveals that he had already captured ten villagers as hostages to fulfill his original purpose one of them ties to escape which causes Cormac to use his powers to slowly torment the man to death in front of the villagers. When this causes the rest of the villages to start panicking in fear Cormac interprets this as disobedience and make to use his powers once again, while doing this a fellow village teen named Simon lashes out at Cormac in an attempt to kill him. Cormac easily deals with the attack and then begins to turn his focus and power onto Simon, however before he can Alin blasts him and seemingly kill him with an unknown power, while Alin is shaken by the idea that he just killed someone and that he has previously unknown powers the Damascan sliders react and the second in command a soldier name Yanki addresses Alin. Yanki and Alin are Abel to come to an agreement where in return for releasing all the villagers not already captured Alin will willing go with the soldiers to Overlord Malachi where he can personally appeal for the freedom of the hostages. Before this can come to pass though Cormac survived and is now in an anger field rampage kills Yanki form behind and summons a monster from his Territory to kill Alin. However Cormac, either due to summing a beast too powerful for him to control out of anger or too injured to properly focus, is unable to control the beast who instead of attacking Alin starts killing random villagers including Simons mother. Alin who was able to recover from the shock of Cormack's attack is able to once again call on his newfound power and kill the beast. This drives Cormac even deeper into his anger and he proceeds to start unleashing his full power directly onto Alin, Alin is initially able to withstand the attack and slowly start pushing towards Cormac, however the rest of the soldiers recover enough to support Cormac and turn the tables on Alin. This palace holds until two unknown Travelers attack the soldiers and Cormac. Once Cormac and the soldiers are dead the Travelers introduce themselves as Giiad and Miran Travelers from Enosh, upon seeing Alins powers close up they reveal that he is a born Traveler from Elysia and the prophesied Enosh hero who is destined to lead Enosh forces and kill the King of Damasca. Powers His powers are derived from different colors of Light. Each color represents an emotion and he must understand and feel that emotion to master that light. Each color also represents one of the other territories Category:Characters